A cargo de el
by yuemai
Summary: por fin tome el valor para hacer algo y surgieron las peores consecuencias,-desearas no haber nacido mañana- le menciono su nuevo sensei mientras se marchaba


Estaba a cargo de el

El me enseñaría a ser otra

El tomaría lo "malo" y lo convertiría en algo peor,

El me transformaría en algo nuevo…algo que debí ser hace mucho tiempo

Pero sobre todas las cosas…

El tomaba las decisiones y sabia como forjaría su carácter- o eso era lo que Hokage-sama esperaba que pasara- tomando en cuenta que ella era alguien bastante sensible y nada difícil de manipular, pero en el carácter de una persona es complicado querer modificar su patrón de sensibilidad por TODO…si, ella era una o en mejores palabras el shinnobi mas sensible de su generación, jamás habían logrado hacerla cambiar…no pudo su padre y como era que Hokage-sama esperaba entonces que cambiara a manos de EL…

**************FLASH BACK**********************

Todo había comenzado cuando llego grave al hospital luego de una misión, le habían sugerido en esta que matara a un hombre, había matado antes si, si lo había hecho no tenia porque hacer de mártir en negarlo, pero siempre había sido en defensa propia jamás…jamás de los jamases por una simple orden de matar a alguien que en su punto de vista era inocente. Si, ese hombre era inocente, todos allí estaban al tanto de ello pero, todos se hicieron los sordos no queriendo enlodar su conciencia mandaron a Hinata a que manchara sus manos con sangre inocente y ella, ella no lo haría tenia principios , principios éticos a los cuales siempre había sido muy fiel, no por que un capitán que nunca había trabajado a su lado y que en estos instantes la catalogaba de _"débil entorpecedora de misiones"_ y por si fuera poco citaba en sus maldiciones a su padre diciendo_ "que siempre había tenido razón en como la catalogaba"_

– que era lo que sabia el? –pensó ella entonces en ese momento, su padre desde hace mucho tiempo le comento mientras le serbia un poco de su te en el jardín que haciendo alusión era su preferido el cual debía ser preparado únicamente por su hija mayor, diciéndole en ese momento aquellas palabras que ella espero por años las cuales simplemente se componían en que el ya no tenia rencores contra ella, que disculpara su modo de crianza pero el solo quería lo mejor en su vida como shinobi solo queriendo de esa forma protegerla ante la crueldad del mundo en el cual ella se vería inmersa en sus próximos años de vida, que aquella era la única manera para el de demostrarle que le importaba y solo lo hacia para forjar su carácter, pero que sin embargo le agradecía de sobremanera que ella no le hubiese tomado en cuenta todos sus absurdos comentarios ya que si hubiese seguido cada uno de ellos seria una mas de los Hyugas , un modelo mas de rutina, algo mas de la serie de perfectos shinobis, y entonces no hubiese sido su Hinata-chan especial tan delicada, alegre y servicial tal y como recordaba a su difunta esposa , entonces que era ella para el…SU MAYOR TESORO–como había mencionado mientras la abrazaba de manera paternal tal y como siempre lo espero, todos tenemos nuestra recompensa en algún momento…

Entonces por que ese hombre vestido de verde con su bandana atravesada en el brazo le reprochaba algo que ya no era?, cual era esa autoridad que le daba derecho de deducir semejante barbarie de palabras…?

Entonces en aquel momento ella lo recordó era su superior, su jefe a cargo o en este caso el capitán de la misión, pero ella no dejaría que le hablasen de esa manera, no señor, lo miro levantando de manera tosca, tornándose cada vez mas como las que su padre daba cuando algo estaba incorrecto y debía arreglarse o sino alguien sufriría las consecuencias, en estos momentos ella si era digna del apellido Hyuga,

instintivamente su superior al ver aquella determinación en la mirada que reflejaban las perlas de la muchacha hablo autoritariamente, a el jamás nadie se le había sublevado y ella no seria la excepción a la regla, no por portar aquellos ojos tan puros provenientes del clan mas prestigioso de toda la aldea se intimidaría, ya había tenido un encuentro con un Hyuga una vez y el resultado de este no fue una salida aireosa por su parte, no, sino unas cuantas semanas de rehabilitación con la tosca de la enfermera de turno, ahora veía lo mismo que vio en aquel momento en los mismos ojos…pero la situación era diferente o si muy diferente, ahora el era un superior nadie podría apelar contra lo que el dijese, si, era algo autoritario, pero el con esfuerzo se había ganado su tan preciado cargo no dejaría que otro Hyuga le manchara su impecable reputación y menos aquella debilucha entorpecedora de misiones como la había llamado antes…aunque el desde un principio sabia que ella no mataría a ese anciano entonces por que la designo…?

Simple …muy simple, destituir la genialidad de ese apellido enlodándolo en una misión sencilla para cualquier shinobi pero que en este caso no seria realizada por que un HYUGA se acobardo…genial…muy bien planeado, estaba en el destino parece que el cobrara venganza contra ese apellido que lo enlodo una vez…

-que sucede Hyuga es que acaso quieres decir algo – menciono el capitán en casi un tono de burla en sus palabras

-…- ella no dijo nada solo se acerco a el lentamente, como un león a su presa, lentamente… - no señor – le dijo ella mientras lo miraba y sacaba una kunai de su bolsillo que tenia colgando – es solo que…- la hizo girar mientras todos mantenían la mirada atenta, hasta el anciano acusado de traición le miraba atento, el cual anteriormente había sido interrogado por otro shinobi apelando solamente a que el no sabia nada de lo que ellos le preguntaban, que era solo un aldeano que estaba de caza para llevar comida a sus nietos, aquella excusa al capitán no lo conformo era demasiado como decirlo "tierna y patética" como le había mencionado en su propia cara al vejete, el shinobi que lo había interrogado dijo que su cabeza estaba tan limpia como un rio, que el era inocente no sabia ni lo que era un ninja…solo había escuchado cosas acerca de estos seres sobrenaturales como los denominaba con tanto fervor…

Pero ….para el capitán no era suficiente el quería mas…mas de algo que jamás tendría, ese anciano se encontraba cerca de el enemigo pero no sabia nada? Patrañas nada mas que eso…

Entonces el tomo la decisión de matarlo, dándole de aquella forma una lección, había escogido a la Hyuga para hacer el trabajo que suponía ser el mas sencillo…de todos, matar al culpable – sus medidas…como decirlo no me parecen apropiadas, es mas son bastantes ortodoxas – le menciono mientras hacia girar en sus dedos la kunai

-que te crees para cuestionar a tu superior al mando, sabes que por código ninja debes seguir al pie de la letra lo que este te ordene, en este caso lo que yo ordene – le rebatió académicamente frente a los demás ninjas que miraban atentos la escena que se llevaba a cabo

-si señor lo tengo bastante claro, pero también esta lo que llaman ética moral, la que en esta situación se esta pasando a llevar- dijo de forma firme en cada una de sus palabras, de aquella manera en la jamás había sido en su vida todos tenían atenta la mirada en cada paso lento que daba hacia el capitán – Yamanaka Ichigo le ha dicho que este hombre no tiene nada, nada en absoluto de culpa entonces por que usted se toma la libertad de ignorar a sus camaradas dejando a su libre albedrio tomar la resolución? – le pregunto ella educadamente como siempre lo había sido

-que es lo que tanto te enfada Hyuga?, que no le puedas meter el maldito kunai en el pecho o que esta situación te recuerde a que eres la debilucha hijita de la gran familia de Konoha – le dijo el hombre de rostro algo demacrado mientras sacaba una kunai de su bolsillo, la actitud cambiante de ella lo estaba asustando no la creía capaz de enfrentarse a un superior, eso era lo que había mencionado Hokage en su momento

-…-ella mantuvo la mirada gacha por un momento y miro al anciano atado al árbol…el le había rogado por su vida cuando le designaron ser la parca de este…ella lo miro y supo en ese instante que no podría, ella no mataba inocentes –sabes te hare el trabajo mas fácil – elevando su arma en dirección al viejecito la lanzo en dirección a su corazón dando acertadamente en este, el anciano soltó un gemido de dolor y su cabeza por acto reflejo se vino a bajo inclinándose su cabello encima de su ya inerte cuerpo…

Todos con la vista atónita en la acción de su capitán, es que no lo podían creer matar a un inocente..? ese hombre era un despiadado demonio sin corazón

-u-usted…u-usted…- menciono ella sorprendida viendo como escurría la sangre por el pecho del anciano

-le he dado fin a la vida de un traidor, tal como deberían haberlo hecho con ese bastardo Uchiha – menciono enorgullecido de la acción cometida

-usted es el único bastardo aquí..!- grito ella abalanzándose con kunai en mano sobre su capitán…

***************FIN FLASH BACK******************

-Hyuga …-le dijo su ahora nuevo sensei en el arte de ser un mejor shinobi

-….-ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, parece ser que el había llegado antes de lo presupuestado o simplemente ella había perdido el tiempo divagando en sus recuerdos, en que momento ella HYUGA HINATA había osado enfrentar a su capitán, bueno ni ella misma lo entendía, simplemente su cuerpo actuó solo por inercia como llaman algunos –Uchiha-sensei – dijo ella levantándose de donde estaba sentada para mirar esta vez el rostro de su nuevo maestro, había tenido tantos maestros todos para diferentes ámbitos de la vida, pero jamás uno para ocultar las emociones siempre dijeron que eso no influiría en su vida mientras lo supiera manejar, que ella estaba bien de aquella manera mientras no jugara en su contra, pero había pasado y el resultado fue un maestro casi al borde de muerte, un anciano inocente muerto y por supuesto sin ser menos ella bastante herida hasta el alma, Hokage-sama le había impuesto si quería seguir siendo parte de el cuerpo shinobi debía cambiar de actitud o retirarse…ella se sorprendió hasta su padre lo hizo, el no quería que cambiara…el no la quería en serie, el quería a SU hija como fuese, pero en esos momentos y para el clan la noticia fue una gran calamidad, entonces por el clan ella cambiaria…- e-es hora ya de entrenar? – le pregunto con su voz suave como siempre ha sido

-eres peor de lo que imagine - respondió tosco

-y-yo…-ella agacho la mirada para no enfrentarle

-sabes siquiera que día es hoy? – le pregunto desinteresado mirando el cielo que comenzaba a despejar la amortajada matutina

-c-claro q-que lo se – le respondió segura – hoy es…-le interrumpió antes que ella hablase

-hoy es domingo – ella abrió con mesura los ojos fijándolos en el azabache que ahora le daba la espalda

-imposible….-susurro ella, como es que se había equivocado y como es que el sabia que lo haría acaso Uchiha-san tenia un lector de memorias, era adivino o su sharingan era demasiado avanzado

-muy posible – afirmo el mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-Uchiha-san …-le grito ella desde donde se encontraba, el se detuvo mas no le dio la mirada – como es que…que sabia…- nuevamente el le interrumpió velozmente

-intuición – volvió a hablar mientras se alejaba de ella – mañana desearas no haber nacido Hinata…- le menciono mientras desaparecía en una nueve de humo, dejándola con un escalofrió al haber escuchado su nombre de esa forma tan…sádica?

Y de esta forma Hinata quedo mas que sorprendida,

1.- la forma en que el le había amenazado sutilmente, que sutil, el había sido bastante claro en que mañana seria uno de esos días en donde quisieras que se abriera un agujero en el piso y te tragase

2.- como se equivoco…ella jamás se equivoca, como había perdido la noción dl tiempo

3.- y no menos importante….como había adivinado el que ella estaría ahí…?

Bueno como verán esta será una historia a mi parecer de autora cargada de sentimientos y emociones bastante fuertes, el romance se dara de apoco …no lento, pero como debe ser en personas que jamás han convivido juntas…las actualizaciones son esporádicas (dependen de el estado d animo de mua ) jajajaa tratare de ser regular eso sii…

Bueno espero y les guste y eso…kuidense matta ne Yue-chan

PD: el entrenamiento será algo MUY DIFERENTE A LO QUE SE ESPERA….


End file.
